Inspire Me
by ephedrine
Summary: Remus Lupin's arrived at Hogwarts. When he makes friends with the Terrible Trio, whatever happens? Friendship blooms... and maybe love? SBRL & JPLE. Chapter 4 - Revival.
1. Confessions

**A/N** – Well, this is my first fic actually being posted up in FF.net in a long time, not to mention this is my first HP fic, but I hope you won't hold that against me. =D sticks out tongue unn-nyyaaahh... This fanfic's rating starts off with a PG-13, just because I don't like it G or PG (there's also my muse's cursing to deal with). There is also **slash** in this story between Sirius and Remus. If you are exceptionally homophobic, I suggest that you find another fic to read. However, if you aren't easily squicked by this, or if you're a rabid slash/yaoi fangirl, read on.  
  
- - -  
  
**Title –** Inspire Me  
  
**Author** – Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Genre** – General, Romance, Angst (this is a bit further chapters, though)  
  
**Rating** – PG-13 (for now)  
  
**Spoilers** – Almost everything about the Marauders and the history of Hogwarts.  
  
**Warnings** – Slash, Language  
  
**Main Pairings** – Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
  
**Disclaimer** – I do NOT own the entire cast of HP. They are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Names, places, or settings that are not mentioned in the books are entirely mine. shifty look You hear me?! MINE!!!  
  
- - -  
  
** Inspire Me**  
  
Confessions  
  
A lone boy stood rather nervously on the train platform at King's Cross. Soft tendrils of light brown hair fell to his face as he looked around, a train ticket gripped tightly in his hand. His aunt had already left, with a small 'goodbye' and a 'good luck'. He now wondered if she meant it in his studies or in finding the bloody platform. He hesitantly pushed his trolley towards Platforms 9 and 10 and tried not to look as if he was lost.  
  
People were pushing past him, as if eager to reach their destination. Muggles, by the looks of things. They shot confused looks at the kitten sitting on top of his trunk. The little thing, which ironically looked almost alike her master, glared back at them, obviously not pleased at the attention she was getting. She then leapt up to the boy's arms and gave a piteous meow. The small boy gave a half-amused, half-exasperated sigh and continued the search for his supposed platform.  
  
He looked from one sign to another. No, they definitely said 9... and 10. A group of laughing boys walked by, with trunks and luggage behind them. The boy's amber eyes flicked up to the clock at the main entrance. 10.48 already! He'd better find the dratted platform fast. He suddenly remembered the boys and looked back. With squinted eyes, he surveyed the scene in front of him. They were nowhere in sight.  
  
Feeling utterly disgruntled and desperate, he walked aimlessly around the two platforms, hoping to find a miraculous sign of the wizarding world. Of course, no trace of anything were able to be seen. The tabby, still buried in the crook of his arms, peeked out and nudged him gently. She cocked her orange fluffy head towards the barrier. The boy gave her a withering look.  
  
"Anualle, there is no time for this. Aunt Yolei will slaughter me if I don't get on the Express. It's..." once again, eyes fled to the clock, "10.54, and I'm supposed to get on it at 11! We're so dead, Anualle..." Smirks shot towards the odd pair, probably thinking he was just a _bit_ mental.  
  
He stopped mid-rant and gaped. His kitten was peeping out of the barrier between both platforms, her small head was bobbing up and down as if hurrying the boy up. He ran towards Anualle and touched the barrier gingerly. Anualle, growing far impatient, nudged him through it.  
  
What the boy saw next shocked him even more. A train labeled the 'Hogwarts Express' was right in front of him. He hurriedly lifted his trunk onto the train, careful as to not scrape it across the ground. The smoke from the train fogged his senses. Around him, everyone was frantically hopping onto the train. He grabbed his overexcited cat, who was staring very intently at the railway tracks, and got on.  
  
A loud horn sounded and the train lurched forward. He was off. Off to Hogwarts.  
  
- - -  
  
The boy walked past compartment by compartment. Each of them seemed full. After what seemed like the thousandth one, he finally came across an empty car. He sat down, Anualle already putting her paws up to the window.  
  
He was not a normal boy, this Remus Lupin. Small and skinny, with the most exquisite pair of eyes anyone had ever seen, this French boy looked rather normal on the outside, but that only goes so far. A loner by nature, he had never really had any true friends in his life. How he longed for friends. But, somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew that it'll never be.  
  
For a long time ago, the Lupin family held a most memorable party. Both lords and ladies (wizards, of course) went to this event for the Lupins were one of the most respectable families in France. One of their ancestors had built Beauxbatons, of course. Another had banished all those pesky goblin hordes to the dungeons where they belonged. This party was grand and majestic, not unlike all the others. Everyone was so captured in this moment that nobody saw tiny, small Remus Lupin sneaking out, eager to explore the outside world at night. He left the Manor with high hopes. Suddenly, he heard a low growl. Tilting his head to the sound, he spotted a pair of red, blood-shot eyes covered by silver fur staring at him. Smiling a bit, Remus crouched nearer and stuck out a chubby little hand. Waving it around, he cheerfully murmured little words to the wolf. It wasn't long before the werewolf pounced on the youngest Lupin, eager for blood and flesh.  
  
Back at the Lupin Manor however, chaos erupted. Both Jacques and Amy Lupin were now frantic. Seven year old Rynn Lupin was crying loudly. House elves were summoned and sent to look for Remus. Jacques and a few other wizards went out to search for him. Suddenly, a shrill shriek rang in the air. Fueled by this scream, they pressed on. They spotted the werewolf and soon, cries of 'Stupefy" echoed around before the werewolf halted, stunned. Running towards his limp son, based on instinct, Jacques managed to pull his son from underneath the wolf. Guarded with the other wizards, they made their way back home.  
  
He was bed-ridden for two weeks, as the attack left him weak and tired. Amy had consulted many doctors, wanting to heal the disease, this hated lycanthropy, but of course, there was no cure. Another week later, Remus went under his first transformation. The pain was excruciating for the young boy as bones elongated and fur grew. He was wild that night, scratching, howling, growling, doing anything to try to get out of that blasted cell that was made especially for him.  
  
The dawn after, his parents went down to the dungeons to see their beloved son. Whatever they did didn't prepare them for the sight they saw in front of them. Bruises and scratches were everywhere on his pale body. A tear streaked down his mother's face as she spotted a rather nasty gash from his shoulder blade to his abdomen.  
  
And it had been like that ever since. Remus wished he could say that it was fine and that he was used to it now. But he couldn't, because it wasn't, and it will never be. Not in another 10 years. Not in a million years.  
  
After that, people had shunted him and treated him like dirt. He was even kicked out of Beauxbatons, and seeing that his great-great-grandfather was the founder of it, it shocked many. It was about a week ago before a letter came from a certain Albus Dumbledore. His aunt had paid him a visit and before he knew it, Remus found himself packing for Hogwarts.  
  
He was such a stupid six-year-old.  
  
His thoughts were disrupted as the compartment door crashed open. He jumped as he eyed the intruders.  
  
"Bloody James Potter!" A black-haired boy accompanied with a boy who had the longest, whitest hair Remus had ever seen were pointing their wands at the open door. The former was a scary sight. His nose had been struck by an Engorgement charm and he resembled a scowling Pinocchio, his head tilted slightly to the floor by the weight of it. Sounds of raucous laughter could be heard from the other side. Remus leaned closer to take a look at his face. Was that grease?!  
  
"Black! Potter! You aren't getting away with this!" shouted Pinocchio, rather nasally. More laughter greeted this statement.  
  
Oh really, Grease Face? Are you going to tell mummy now? Will she comfort ol' Snivelly?" another voice taunted, hidden from Remus's view. Snivelly?! Was that Pinocchio's name? It was a tad weird, but who knew what to expect from those crazy Londoners.  
  
The blonde boy grimaced and muttered something under his breath, which sounded something suspiciously like "Filthy half-blood."  
  
A loud _BANG_ sounded and the snooty boy was on the floor. Blood dripped from the cut on his lip. A tall, gangly boy, Black, he presumed, was hovering above him, chest heaving and wand out.  
  
"You dare to call James that?! He's just as good as we all are, if not better, Malfoy. You know that as well as I do." Wand chucked away, Black clenched his fist, ready for an all-out brawl.  
  
_CLANG!_ A tall woman pushing a cartful of candy came in. "So what will it be, boys? Oh, goodness! What happened here?"  
  
A small, pudgy boy ran in and squeaked. "Malfoy and Snape started it, miss! Ooh, is that the new sweet out of Honeydukes? The flavour changing lollypop? I'll take five of them, please!" His eyes sparkled at the display of candy in front of him.  
  
"Trust only you, Pettigrew, to talk about food..." muttered Snape.  
  
The sweets lady smiled at Pettigrew. Her expression changed when she heard a soft, smothered giggle behind her.  
  
"Potter! You come in hear and set this boy's nose to his normal size right now!"  
  
Right then, a bespectacled boy with unruly black hair rushed in, still snickering rudely at Snape. With almost a lazy swoosh of his wand and a careless "Finite Incantatem!", the boy's nose returned to it's normal size, which was still rather large by Remus's standards.  
  
Snape touched his nose gingerly and went to pull Malfoy up from the ground. The latter dusted his clothes snobbishly and sniffed. His eyes flickered over to Remus and lingered for a second, then all was normal as their eye contact broke.  
  
"If you think you are getting away with this, I'm sad to say that you are truly mistaken..."  
  
And with those words, both of the boys left.  
  
- - -  
  
The two raven-haired boys, Potter and Black, started laughing hysterically. Each of them fought to get words out. The sweets lady smiled, shook her head at them and promptly walked out.  
  
"Gosh, I thought his nose was going to fall off!"  
  
"Did you see the grease? Yeauch!"  
  
"We should do that more often!" The taller one stopped laughing and eyed Remus. He gave him a quick once-over and grinned.  
  
"You a first year?" Remus blinked at the question. Was he _that_ short?  
  
"Uhhh... no," Remus mentally slapped himself. How eloquent. Black apparently didn't notice, but stuck out his hand and continued. "Nope? That's unusual. Anyway, I'm Sirius Black. Please, if I hear the lame 'serious' pun again, I think I'm going to puke all over the place." Remus chuckled under his breath and shook his hand. Sirius was immediately shoved away by Potter.  
  
"Hiya. The name's James Potter. Very pleased to meet you!" he said cheerfully, pumping Remus's hand up and down energetically.  
  
"Oh, come off it, prat. Your mum's not here anymore,"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"You guys had better stop it. He might think you're a few cards short of a deck. What's your name? I'm Peter Pettigrew," the chubby boy asked. Remus ducked his head.  
  
"Remus Lupin. I'm supposed to be in the second year," he said, quietly.  
  
"Wow. What an accent. You French? Cool, we're in the second year as well. Well, I hope you're put into Gryffindor with us, and not somewhere sissy- ish like in Hufflepuff..." James interrupted, "or in Slytherin. Bunch of gits, they are..." Remus gave them questioning looks. James slapped his forehead.  
  
"Oh, right. Let's start from the beginning, see, you'll be sorted into houses. There are four houses in total, Gryffindor – far by the best, I tell you, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You'll be sorted through your attributes and abilities. The house chosen for you will be your home for the next 6 years," said James, as if reciting a textbook. His speech earned a weird look from both Peter and Sirius.  
  
"James, I dunno if you're just fooling around or just plain weird sometimes..." said Sirius. James gave a brilliant smirk. "Naw, I just memorized McGonagall's speech from last year."  
  
The door to the compartment opened. "Would you just keep it down? You're making _such_ a racket! Can't you have a bit of consideration for other people?" A red-headed girl had a scowl on her face. Light freckles were spread across her face and her shocking emerald orbs narrowed. Back straight and head high, Remus somehow had a hunch that this girl was going to be a prefect when she was older.  
  
"Come off it, Evans! There's no need to be a party pooper! We weren't making much of a noise anyway. Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean you have to ruin others!" James shot back angrily.  
  
Evans looked indignant and promptly stomped out of the room, muttering under her breath. She shot another scathing look at James before flipping her hair back and striding out. Remus stared after her.  
  
"I just can't _stand _her! Lily Evans is so bossy!" whined James. Sirius sighed and put his arm around him. "Just you wait, next year, you'll be finding yourself head over heels for her!" James scoffed and pushed Sirius away.  
  
"As if!"  
  
- - -  
  
**A/N** – Well, how was that for starters? I've already got the next chapter 3/4 written out, so all I have to do is add some more, type it out and spell check it. For those looking for romance right away, you'll be pretty disappointed. Since it's their 2nd year, there'll only be little hints of slash and het. But as the years go by, it'll be more blatant. Want me to continue? Then please **review**! It took me about an hour just to type this whole thing out, so couldn't you do me a favour and just take a measly 5 minutes or less to review mine? I'd appreciate it muchly!  
  
**Kawaii Kinomoto**


	2. Eavesdropping

**A/N –** Thank you for the encouraging reviews.** Sade**, I tried to make this chapter longer than the last, but I'm not sure if it's long enough. =D I treasure those reviews like anything. Here's the next chapter. I know it's been a week, but I didn't have time to post this up earlier. By the way, the Sorting Hat Song is VERY CRAPPY (not to mention corny). Don't give me shit about it. It took my friends and I almost 15 minutes to come up with that song, just because we can't rhyme for nuts. We're no poets of the future. Anyway, please don't judge my writing abilities on that song. Just think of it as the Sorting Hat ran out of ideas that year. Heh, I'll try to do better next time. NOTE : - The sixth (6th) verse of the Sorting Hat Song is taken from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' by J.K Rowling, pg 88.  
  
- - -  
  
**Title** – Inspire Me  
  
**Author** – Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Genre** – General, Romance, Angst (this is a bit further chapters, though)  
  
**Rating** – PG-13 (for now)  
  
**Spoilers** – Almost everything about the Marauders and the history of Hogwarts.  
  
**Warnings** – Slash, Language  
  
**Main Pairings** – Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
  
**Disclaimer** – I do NOT own the entire cast of HP. They are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Names, places, or settings that are not mentioned in the books are entirely mine. shifty look You hear me?! MINE!!!  
  
- - -  
  
**Inspire Me**  
  
Eavesdropping  
  
The ride to Hogwarts after that was rather uneventful. Each one of them, tired after playing countless games of wizard poker and exploding snap, had dozed off one by one. But only Sirius stayed awake.  
  
He took a peek at the Remus. The slender boy cuddling the surprisingly evil kitten. Sirius had definitely got on the wrong foot (or paw, however you wanted to look at it) with Anualle. He had resorted to poking it every now and then just to irritate it. Sirius Black never got along with cats.  
  
Remus would always smile serenely at their antics. It's been a long time since Anualle really detested someone, and poor Sirius was turning out to be it.  
  
Sirius sighed and took out a book titled 'Intermediate Hexes – Jinx Your Enemies' from his small backpack, wanting to know at least a few new spells to pull on the Slytherins. He was in the middle of a particularly complicating spell which involved smelly feet when a little snore sounded.  
  
He turned his head, trying to see who it was. James was hanging his head against his chest, snoring ever so lightly. Sirius could help grinning evilly. A good weapon to hold against his best friend when the time came. He chucked the book into his backpack once again and quietly walked towards the compartment door, not being able to concentrate. He opened the door and shut it softly behind him. He walked through compartments until he reached the end. The last compartment door was partially open, and though it wasn't his style to go eavesdropping, he couldn't help listening in. He could hear faint laughing inside.  
  
"Urgh! Bloody Gryffindors. Think they're so high and mighty just because they've won the House Cup three years in a row,"  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. That was Snivelly's voice! He heard a mocking snort. "Do not worry, Severus. We'll be sure to win this year. After all, Black and the others are bound to get into some trouble. Maybe they'll do something utterly stupid like try to sneak into the Forbidden Forest and mate with a unicorn. I wouldn't put it past them," said Lucius Malfoy. More laughter erupted. Sirius narrowed his eyes and was about to barge in and tell them all to sod off to hell but Snape cut in.  
  
"Who was that with them? Girlish, don't you think? Trust Black to hit on him. Fucking queer..."  
  
"Ooh... Mummy's going to kill Sev now..." the taunting voice of Jay Zabini drawled. Sirius could see Snape making an obscene gesture over to his right.  
  
Through the mumbling, Sirius heard the lazy sigh. "Well, there's Hogwarts. Get your robes on you idiots, before—"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Sirius yelped and jumped nearly ten feet at the whisper. Peter Pettigrew stood behind him, holding a chocolate bar. "Want some? Let's go back, we're nearly there."  
  
The taller boy nodded and let Peter break off a piece of chocolate before walking back to their compartment and stuffing it in his mouth. Remus and James were already awake and dressed in their robes, ready to go. As Sirius reached for his own, James ask him, "Where've you been, mate?"  
  
"Spying on the Slytherins. Still being their usual pratty selves," said Sirius, swallowing his chocolate with some difficulty. Remus and Peter had disturbed looks on their faces as Sirius made gagging sounds while James boldly whapped Sirius on the back.  
  
"No doubt about that. I think they take 'Git Pills'. It makes them nastier than usual."  
  
- - -  
  
Feeling very excited, Remus grabbed Anualle roughly and jumped off the train with the others. Cold wind blew his hair and cloak around. He hated when his hair got into his face. He could see a gigantic man yelling and making the atmosphere even more chaotic.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!"  
  
Seeing the others head towards a different path, Remus tried to keep up with James and the others and tried not to get separated. He was caught off- guard as they neared the carriages. Tall, elegant, dark horses of death were preening before them. He looked around, trying to see the expressions on the others faces. When he saw only blank, uninterested stares, he felt a bit uncomfortable. Didn't the others see them at all? James and the others didn't seem to notice them, but just clambered into an empty car. Remus couldn't resist a final peek at the creatures in front of him before climbing inside.  
  
"It's funny... Do these run on magic, the way these things move? It's fantastic," muttered Peter. Remus blinked as the others gave a grunt of affirmation. They... couldn't see it? Was he hallucinating? Well, he sure wasn't going to bring up the subject. He didn't want people to think he was in need of a few marbles.  
  
It wasn't long before Hogwarts was in plain view. Everyone was cheerfully anticipating the atmosphere in the Great Hall. A strict-looking woman stood at the door, probably around her twenties.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Go on in, it's freezing out. The carriages were a bit late. The first years are here already," a pained look shone on her face, "Nearly half the lot dropped overboard. They're shivering to death. Well, what are you waiting for? Head inside now, we haven't got all night. Remus Lupin, please follow me."  
  
James nudged Remus. "Go on. Don't want to keep Professor 'Stick-Up-My-Arse' McGonagall waiting, now, do we? Hand me Anualle. I'll take care of her while you're being sorted," Two other boys, Frank Longbottom and Lance Cummings laughed at the affectionate dub of their Gryffindor Head.  
  
Remus meekly made his way to the stern professor, silently bowing in respect, habit taking over. Professor McGonagall quirked an eyebrow. "Making friends with the Terrible Trio? I don't exactly approve of being around Potter and Black, but they're a loyal bunch. They'll have to be, though, with the amount of mischief they always to get themselves into. Well, come along, you'll be among the first years to be sorted."  
  
He smiled politely and followed her to the main hall. Everyone else had left except for two rows of timid-looking first years. He walked to the back of the line and waited patiently. Soon after, the lines made their way to the Grand Hall. Walking through the long tables, he felt his heart pounding through his ears. He never did like attention. Everybody was staring at them, most with impatient looks, ear to get the Sorting over with and to start eating.  
  
In the middle of the hall sat a hat on a rickety stool. It was scruffy- looking and battered. It seemed like it wasn't taken care of properly at all. Suddenly, the hat began to sing clearly through a big rip along it's hem.  
  
_ Welcome all to Hogwarts school,  
It's good to have you back,  
For the holidays in Hogwarts school,  
Was rather boring for a hat.  
  
Come now all little first years,  
Don't worry, there is no task,  
Put me on and just tell me,  
The questions you have to ask.  
  
Gryffindor, both and brave,  
Are always first in line,  
To face the challenges that lie ahead,  
Oh, how their spirits shine!  
  
Hufflepuff, however, are just and loyal,  
They never tell a lie,  
Friendships here are always true,  
Though they can be rather shy.  
  
In Ravenclaw, these people are,  
Intelligent and clever,  
Always smart and quick to learn,  
They never slack off, NEVER!  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So come along, ickle fir sties,  
You're in good hands (though I have none),  
Don't be scared, just step right up,  
The fun has just begun._  
  
The hat ungracefully flopped down again before claps echoed around the huge room, followed by silence as Professor McGonagall regally opened the scroll and announced, "Adams, Louise."  
  
A shaking girl sat down on the unstable stool and gingerly put the hat on. Different expressions showed on her face. Shock, fear, then obvious relief. The hat opened it's mouth and shouted 'RAVENCLAW!' Claps burst out from the Ravenclaw table as she ran unsteadily towards the long table before all fell silent again.  
  
"Boot, George," This time, it took at least two whole minutes before the hat finally decided on "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
After what seemed like eternity, when the line was finished except for Remus, Professor McGonagall stated loudly that he was a second year transfer student from Beauxbatons before she shooed him to the hat. He sat down on the chair and put the hat on his head, placing it in such a way that the hat wouldn't droop over his nose.  
  
"Well now, Remus Lupin..." He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a voice whispering in his ear. "Wait, wait, calm down first. You look like you've just seen a Wendigo. Yes, that's it... that's it... hmm..."  
  
The hat fell silent as he (it?) contemplated Remus. "What are you doing?" asked Remus quietly. The hat responded rather snappily, not used to being interrupted, "Sorting you..." and trailed off. Remus fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Hmm... werewolf,"  
  
Remus's eyes widened. No. "Don't worry, dear child, it doesn't make you any less than any of us. Very interesting, a quick mind, yes... but you're no coward either... hmm... very interesting. Well, I've made up my mind, I think you'll do your best in – GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the far end table, mostly led by James, Sirius and Peter. Just as Remus was about to take the hat off, he heard the hat whisper, "Good luck, Remus Lupin," He smiled a bit as he planted the hat back on the stool and allowed Professor McGonagall to take it away. He walked giddily towards James and the others and plopped himself next to Sirius. The latter cheerfully slapped his back.  
  
"Blimey, you should have seen your face when you heard it talk. It was all like," Sirius widened his eyes and made like a goldfish before James scoffed. "Yeah, well, at least he didn't shriek like a banshee when he put the hat on!"  
  
Sirius glared and the pouted playfully, "It was nerve-racking, okay? I'm sure you got a bit jumpy too!"  
  
Lance Cummings grinned cheekily, "I'm not even sure HOW you got into Gryffindor after that incident. I reckoned it should have thrown you into Hufflepuff." A girl from the Hufflepuff table next to them frowned at Lance before he nodded his head in slight apology.  
  
"Sorry there, hun. Didn't mean any harm," He flashed a quick smile at her and she shook her head, smiling back slightly before turning to her friends again. Peter sighed, "Another one for the Cummings' charm..." Lance bent his head, letting his chocolate hair cover his face. But James and Wanda Scott, another girl in their year snorted when they saw a faint smirk on his face.  
  
Through all this, Remus was watching Dumbledore make his speech. The loud roar had died down to a mere hum. So this was the man. He was the one who had given Remus a second chance. Remus felt a warm rush of gratitude towards the bearded man.  
  
"And so, as I see many impatient and chattering Gryffindors, let's eat!" Sirius and a few other Gryffindors stopped yapping and tried to hide themselves from the laughing stares of the other houses. But it was forgotten as delicious food appeared on the plates before them, everybody starting to pile food onto their plates. Remus eyed the silverware, careful to not touch the silver cutlery but rather, took the gold ones. He too, then took a little of each and began to eat. Anualle had taken to prancing girlishly on the table, nudging people for food.  
  
The conversation shifted then to their families. Frank had eagerly asked Remus about his family. Remus grimaced and put down his goblet of blackcurrant juice before replying softly.  
  
"They've... passed,"  
  
A quiet lull came forth, Frank immediately regretting his question. Grace Williams, Lily Evans' best friend cheerfully changed the topic... slightly. "Have any siblings?" she asked, taking a dainty bite of her roasted chicken. Silver eyes brightened.  
  
"Yes, an older sister, Rynn. She's really pretty. She's... the best sister in the world," A paused followed this heartfelt statement, but it was shattered as Lance commented, "Well, actually, my sister's the—" This earned identical twin glares from both Sirius and Peter, Peter slightly shaking his head. James rolled his eyes and got into a deep conversation with Wanda about Quidditch.  
  
After both the meals and desserts had vanished and everyone had been well fed, Dumbledore once again stepped up to give more announcements.  
  
"I shall like to inform that The Forbidden Forest is, like it's name, forbidden to anybody in Hogwarts. Also, there is a new addition to Hogwarts. If you have noticed, a tree has been planted in the middle of Hogwarts grounds, near the Quidditch Pitch. I highly suggest that you stay away from this willow as it has rather... violent... tendencies." As he spoke these words, curious people began to stand up to peep at the trees from the window. Remus looked around warily.  
  
"Now, let us head up to our common rooms, for I'm sure you've had a hectic day. Best get a good rest before studying tomorrow!" A collective groan followed this before people began climbing out of the long benches. Prefects began running around, trying to gather up the first years. Remus picked up Anualle and went out into the hall.  
  
After three encounters with Peeves, the tricky poltergeist, they finally reached The Fat Lady. "Good evening boys. Password?" "Miserellis."  
  
The common room was warm and cozy, a few chairs and tables scattered around a crackling fireplace. Plaques of Gryffindor's achievements hung on the walls. There were two spiraling staircases over to the far end. Everyone, too hyped up to sleep right away, gathered around and started to catch up on what happened in the holidays. Remus sat with the others around the fireplace, petting Anualle gently.  
  
"I've been practicing for ages. I really hope that I'll get in the team," sighed Wanda Scott. James patted her on the back, "Sure you will! You'll make an excellent Chaser," She grinned, "You going to try out for Seeker, then? There's an opening since Martin left last year."  
  
James nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I can't wait for tryouts. When is it? A week from now? Oi, Julian! When's Quidditch tryouts?" A tall, lanky boy looked up from a piece of paper. Sirius peeked over his shoulder.  
  
"Gosh! Already sorting out strategies for the team?" Sirius wrinkled his nose as Julian Garcia ignored him and answered James, "Yeah, instead of the normal two weeks, we brought it early a bit. We need more practice. Hufflepuff's been winning the Quidditch Cup for years now. _We must get it back_!" Julian banged the table with his fist in emphasis, very determined.  
  
Sirius backed away and whispered in Remus's ear. "He's scary when it comes to Quidditch." Remus laughed softly before asking, "Are you going to try out?" Sirius looked thoughtful, "I might, I just don't know which place I should go for. How about you?"  
  
Remus adamantly shook his head, "There is no way you're going to get me on a broom. I'm afraid of heights..."  
  
- - -  
  
When it was eleven o' clock, the boys trooped upstairs to their dormitories. After washing up, Remus sat down on his bed, letting Anualle patter around his pillow.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why you bother to keep that cat, Remus. It's obviously the devil in a cute costume..." muttered Sirius. Peter groaned and covered a pillow over his head, "Ugh, something I ate didn't agree with me."  
  
James snickered playfully, "Aww, well, it could have been anything on the table. I seem to remember you gobbling anything that was in fork-stabbing reach!" Another groan greeted this statement as Frank turned off the lights.  
  
"Go to sleep, people. It's going to be a big day tomorrow. Rest up,"  
  
And as Remus closed his curtains and tucked himself to bed, the last thing he heard before he dozed off was James' comment, "Stop it, you sound like my mum..."  
  
- - -  
  
**A/N** – I AM SO BORED WITH TYPING! This chapter took an hour to write. What with editing, spellchecking, editing AGAIN and reading it. Please, since it took me so long to type this thing out, don't let my efforts be in vain. Review! Review! -points you to the little review button at the bottom left hand corner-  
  
Oh, and the last line of the Ravenclaw verse of the song was hilarious. 'They never slack off, NEVER!' I don't know what gotten into me...  
  
**Kawaii Kinomoto**


	3. Impressions

**A/N –** Heh... Hi, guys! –grins sheepishly- Okay, okay, I haven't updated in 2 weeks. AHEM, maybe more. Well, I apologize deeply because I already had this chapter written out but was too lazy to type it. **Sade**, you're probably going to change your mind about the 'You update pretty fast' comment. XD **SP- in-Sirius-Denial**, I was going to put Sirius's thoughts in this chapter. =D Suspense, eh?  
  
- - -  
  
**Title –** Inspire Me  
  
**Author –** Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Genre –** General, Romance, Angst (this is a bit further chapters, though)  
  
**Rating –** PG-13 (for now)  
  
**Spoilers –** Almost everything about the Marauders and the history of Hogwarts.  
  
**Warnings –** Slash, Language  
  
**Main Pairings –** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
  
**Disclaimer –** I do NOT own the entire cast of HP. They are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Names, places, or settings that are not mentioned in the books are entirely mine. shifty look You hear me?! MINE!!!  
  
- - -  
  
** Inspire Me**  
  
Impressions  
  
Sirius didn't sleep well that night. Anger coursed through him as he thought about what happened in the Hogwarts Express.  
  
_"Do not worry, Severus. We'll be sure to win this year. After all, Black and the others are bound to get into some trouble. Maybe they'll do something utterly stupid like try to sneak into the Forbidden Forest and mate with a unicorn. I wouldn't put it past them,"  
  
"Who was that with them? Girlish, don't you think? Trust Black to hit on him. Fucking queer..."_  
  
Remus wasn't girly. He was effeminate but definitely not GIRLY. And he wasn't a queer! Sirius tugged at his hair in frustration. He always did that when he was angry. James always said that his hair was probably going to fall out one day.  
  
Sirius glanced around the dark room. He never closed his curtains because he saw no purpose in it. James never closed them either. Claustrophobic, he said. Sirius couldn't imagine feeling claustrophobic around silk, but whatever suited him. Everyone was already seemingly asleep, as deep, heavy breaths were already heard. Tired and sleepy, Sirius couldn't help letting sleep take over as well.  
  
---  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
Remus woke up with a start and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Opening his soft curtains and peering blearily, he saw Sirius on the floor, tangled in blankets. The others were also pulled aside their curtains, staring half- awake at Sirius. The poor boy was currently rubbing his rump in pain.  
  
"Urgh, Sirius, I thought you overgrew falling off your bed when you were six," slurred James, obviously not in a morning mood. Lance Cummings looked over to his magical watch by the side of his bed, pressed a button and a mechanical voice blared. Anualle woke up from her slumber and fled downstairs, eager to get more sleeping time.  
  
"The time now, is exactly 7:42 AM. It is a lovely Wednesday morning. Sunny weather is predicted today. It's a lucky day for Taurus but watch your back if you're a Libra. The lucky numbers for today are—"  
  
Grunts were heard as every boy flopped back to bed. "SHUT IT OFF!" bellowed Frank.  
  
Sirius snorted, "Frankie's not a morning person, is he, now?"  
  
A murmur of "Don't call me Frankie," sounded from a pile of pillows. Lance didn't move, letting the voice drone on and on.  
  
"Well, might as well just wake up, dress, and get ready," sighed Remus, getting up from his comfortable bed. Peter let out a soft scream.  
  
"_You_ get up. _You_ get dressed. _You_ get ready,"  
  
Remus shrugged and made his way to the bathroom, sneaking to turn off the watch along the way. Before he could even reach for the blasted mechanism, Lance grabbed his hand and winked slightly. Remus smiled and just continued his journey to the bathroom.  
  
As he was getting ready, half-way through, he could hear yells and laughter back in the other room. He smirked when he heard thumps as Lance was pummeled unmercifully by his cranky roommates. Carefully adjusting his tie, he made his way out again. He was surprised to see that Lance had disappeared.  
  
"Where's Lance?"  
  
Sniggers came from every other boy there. Frank gave a satisfied smile. "We've 'disposed' of him," he said. Seeing Remus' questioning look, James answered his question.  
  
"We chucked him in the cupboard."  
  
---  
  
"You are so going to pay for this. Just watch out!"  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Yeah, you may scorn now, but just you wait!"  
  
"Lance, I'm serious, shut up,"  
  
"... No you're not, _he's_ Sirius..."  
  
"Peter! Stop doing that!"  
  
As the boys sat down to eat their breakfast in the Great Hall, the Head Girl, Molly Matthews handed them their schedules.  
  
"Darn! Potions, Charms AND Flying lessons with the Slytherins. Don't they know it's dangerous for our health?"  
  
"Ack... Transfiguration and History of Magic with Ravenclaw. We'll get last place, for sure,"  
  
"DADA and Herbology with Hufflepuff. Well, that's not so bad, is it?"  
  
Remus studied his schedule while taking a bite of his marmalade toast. Next to him, Sirius took a big gulp of his guava juice, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Just then, a pack of owls flew overhead and delivered the morning post. Sirius gave a loud yelp as a parcel was dropped into his goblet. Quickly opening the half-soaked parcel, it revealed...  
  
"Mirrors... MIRRORS!?" James snatched the package away from Sirius and searched it. "Hey, here's a not from your Aunt Andromeda. She's your only decent relative yet, right?" Remus couldn't help wondering what he meant by that while Sirius took the parchment and read out loud.  
  
_Dearest Sirius,  
  
Sorry I haven't spoken in ages. I just HAD to leave. It was getting all too much for me. I bet I've been scorched off our family tree, don't you think? How are you? Have they been treating you well?_ (Sirius clammed up a bit at the last line before continuing)  
  
_I know you'd be pretty disappointed with this gift at first glance. They look like normal mirrors, but you're dead wrong. These are special two-way mirrors. It's a good way to communicate in far places. Say the name of the other person with the other mirror and WALAH! You'll be able to speak to them normally. Well, as normal as one can get with mirrors. If you want to deactivate it, just say "Goodbye" followed by the name of the person you're speaking to.  
  
I hope you enjoy this gift. Just don't abuse it. You're parents will want to murder me even more if you do.  
  
Cheers, ANDROMEDA BLACK_  
  
Sirius eyes gleamed. He took a mirror and promptly said, "Remus Lupin..." Nothing happened. Sirius tried again, even louder this time, "REMUS LUPIN,".  
  
James squinted. Was Sirius's vision going defective? "Err, Sirius, mate. The mirror's with me..." Sirius looked up and blushed. Seeing as his friend was in no condition to do anything but make like a _fire enjin_ (stupid Muggle words), James said clearly, "Sirius Black."  
  
And, like magic, Sirius's face appeared live-like in James's mirror and likewise to Sirius's. The both muttered a soft, "Awesome..." before deactivating it. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
Sure, no abusing it, indeed.  
  
---  
  
After breakfast that day, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus made their way to Transfiguration. After the holidays, it seemed that every memory of broken steps were forgotten. Each of them had nearly fallen through the staircases approximately fourteen times altogether.  
  
As they entered the spacious classroom, they halted. McGonagall was shooting them a most evil glare. Remus took a quick glance at his watch and sighed.  
  
8.32 AM.  
  
They were two minutes late.  
  
"Have you noticed what time it is now?"  
  
Slow, resigned nods came from the four boys. Everybody else in class were watching with vivid anticipation. Lily Evans was shaking her head impatiently as McGonagall approached them.  
  
"As it's the first day of school, I feel that it's not necessary to take off points so early. But I will not tolerate tardiness in the future. You this, Potter, Black, Pettigrew. Now _sit_."  
  
Fleeing to a row of empty desks in the middle of the class, they took out parchment and ink and began to take down notes. Remus felt very nervous, what if Beauxbatons' standards was lower than Hogwarts? But his uneasiness faded away as he found out the they were going to turn water bottles into cacti. He had done that before.  
  
When he had successfully changed it, McGonagall offered him a rare smile in return along with 10 points to Gryffindor. Surprisingly, he was the first person to turn it into a cactus, despite the other Ravenclaws there. Sirius was jabbing the bottle with his wand, only succeeding in making it a sickly green colour. James was slightly better, but one could still see the bottle label faintly around the prickly plant.  
  
"Professor! Koko's already changed hers!" Remus looked towards the front of the room and saw a pretty Japanese girl twirling her wand with a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"Show-off," said Peter. His bottle was still showing no signs of changes apart for the cap being slightly bumpy over the top.  
  
---  
  
Transfiguration was followed by Herbology, a most hated class of Remus Lupin. He did _not_ see the importance of plants and taking care of them. Apparently, Lance felt the same way.  
  
"Herbology. I can't stand it! What's so cool about herbs and the like? Might as well just buy potions and ingredients from the Apothecary. Frank, you must be really screwed in the head to like Herbology."  
  
On the way to Greenhouse 2, Lance complaining their ears off, they came across a small, shaking boy who was dripping wet. It looked like he had been inside the lake. Frank took charge of the situation immediately. He swiftly took out his cloak and wrapped it around the other boy. The first-year tried to steady himself, his matted red hair plastered to his freckled face.  
  
"Impressive, Frankie!"  
  
"Stop. IT."  
  
"Bloody hell. Are you okay, mate?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Peter, of course he's not okay! He's bloody wet!"  
  
"Bloody wet? Haha, that's a good one,"  
  
"He's staring at us funny..."  
  
"Do you need to go to the Infirmary?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
James frowned, "Who did this to you? Surely you're not stupid enough to take a quick bath with our squid, right?"  
  
"Sure, James. Go ahead and make him feel a little worse, why don't you?"  
  
"Well, at least tell us your name, then. You can go up to the castle by yourself afterwards," said James. There was a pause before a hesitant "Andrew Lemming," came from the boy before he rushed up to the castle.  
  
"He took my coat with him. Now I'll freeze to death!" grumbled Frank.  
  
"Not like it makes any difference does it? You're like a walking icicle yourself..."  
  
In the Greenhouse, they learnt about the pros and cons of Herbology. Remus had to admit it was pretty interesting, despite that they haven't even planted anything yet. He saw Frank Longbottom sneaking looks at the girl in front of him. A group of bored Hufflepuffs were trying to hide a Quidditch magazine under the desk. Professor Bloom's sharp eyes did not miss it.  
  
"Lacey, Jones, Wells. Please step out,"  
  
Three pairs of eyes darted around frantically. The thought, "Shit... we're dead," were practically plastered on their foreheads. The taller of them tossed it discreetly (well, discreetly to him) under the desk before going to the front of class.  
  
"Thirty laps around the lake. Wells, fifty. Mind it's before eight minutes before you're back. Don't cheat, you know the consequences."  
  
She then uttered a charm and a small timer appeared above their heads. The tallest, Benjamin Wells, looked like he was receiving his death sentence.  
  
"Go."  
  
Remus stared as the boys sped off. He made up his mind never to make Professor Bloom mad. "What are the consequences?" he whispered. Peter grinned.  
  
"Wait and see, there's bound to be one who'll forget,"  
  
"I bet it's Wells..."  
  
"No way, it's Lacey for sure,"  
  
"Psshh, you don't know what you're talking about. Jones's the resident scatterbrain in Hufflepuff,"  
  
Everybody was eagerly awaiting the time when the boys will return. Surprisingly, Wells was the earliest, around seven minutes, bending down tiredly. Professor Bloom checked the timer and gave a small smile before removing the charm and allowing Wells to sit. A few seconds later, the blonde boy, ran in. Another smile before Nicholas Jones sat next to his puffing friend, nearly suffocating himself. Then the last boy crashed inside.  
  
"ECK!"  
  
This sound emitted from Remus, much to his utmost embarrassment. Nobody seemed to notice this weird statement except for Sirius, who was trying desperately not to burst out laughing. The last boy, Robert Lacey, whose hair was formerly in black dreads, now had glaring neon coloured hair, changing colours every few seconds. The word 'CHEAT' was stamped on his forehead. To top it all off, his hair had been neatly turned into a bun. Peter grinned slightly when he saw he was right.  
  
"Only twenty-nine laps? Tsk tsk, how deceitful... Back to your seat."  
  
The poor boy, gently twiddling with his bun whispered to Wells, "You told me I already had thirty laps!" Wells snorted quietly.  
  
"Isn't it time you stopped listening to me? Half of it are always lies..."  
  
"Y-you-you BOGGART!"  
  
---  
  
At dinner, every second-year Gryffindor sat down tiredly on the benches. Though it was the first day of school, it did not prevent the teachers from piling on the work. One teacher in question was extremely nasty.  
  
"What's with all the lousy faces? More homework from McCain? Come on, at least you're not swatting for OWLs this year. He's going crazy!"  
  
Professor McCain. Potions teacher. Slytherin Head. Scary. Mean. Utterly evil.  
  
The man had been known for his favouritism for his own house. Not unexpectedly, he was out to attack all the other houses in the school. He had taken to a immense dislike for those 'pesky Gryffindors', which included James, Sirius, Peter... and...  
  
Remus.  
  
Remus had NEVER been on a teacher's bad side before. It just wasn't done. It benefited nobody, much less the student. So, surprised he was when he sat down for potions class that day. McCain had thrown a question at Remus, eager to bite him in the ass. Remus' answer was quick.  
  
"Bicorn horn,"  
  
The tall, imposing man who's hair looked like that Muggle scientist (Einsteen, was it? Remus could never remember the name) sneered, "You shouldn't show off like that. It leaves a bad impression. 15 marks from Gryffindor."  
  
Remus sat back down, indignant. James patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it. He's... just having a bad day."  
  
"Everyday is a bad day for him," scoffed Sirius.  
  
To rub salt in the wound, the Slytherins had laughed at him and scorned him the whole double period. Plus, they had a new name for him. Who knew how long they took to come up with this one.  
  
"Loony! When are you heading over to St. Mungos for your weekly checkup?"  
  
Remus said nothing as Nicole Barton walked past, with her so-called posse behind her. All three girls had, as usual, dressed up exactly the same. Their platinum blonde hair (probably dyed) were tied up in a loose ponytail today. Each gave a deft flick of her head before moving on. Wanda sniffed.  
  
"Clones, they are. They must all share the same malfunctioning brain,"  
  
Everybody was soon preoccupied by the delicious food to pay any attention to anything else outside their table.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A piercing scream came from the Ravenclaw table. Everybody peered over to see what was going on. A girl stood rigid, her eyes bulging.  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
Another scream tore from her throat.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Remus suddenly felt his head throbbing painfully. The girl had begun to convulse. Some people rushed to her aid. Remus shuddered.  
  
_What's happening? Why is she screaming? Tell her to stop... It's annoying_  
  
She started mumbling incoherently, "... Marvolo... won't... help... destroy... father," She then gave another scream. It didn't even seem human anymore, more like a caged animal. The pain seemed to multiply every passing second.  
  
_You're hindering me. Move aside._  
  
The last thing Remus saw was he shocked looks from his friends as he fainted and fell to the floor.  
  
---  
  
**A/N –** Another reason why I have been busy is because of my newest story. Yeah, I'm making up excuses. XD To make up for my tardiness, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. –checks- 2,700 words! You should be proud of me. Heh, or then again, maybe not. Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing so far.  
  
**Kawaii Kinomoto**


	4. Revival

**A/N –** Here's my update! Thanks for bearing with me. Did you see PoA? (well, of course you did, what was I thinking?) Did anybody get some slashy vibes when Remus and Sirius hugged? Heheheheheh... And did anyone other than me think that Seamus was a total hottie along with Malfoy and Harry? -swoons- **KT SHY**, aww! We all luff Remus and his kitten! =D. **Sade**, heh, Remus has to hate SOME subjects. XD Thanks to all my other reviewers. I love reading your entertaining reviews! Review more! XD  
  
Anyway, I saw some fics where Lucius Malfoy is older than the Marauders and calculating it, they're right. I could've changed it, but Lucius plays an important role in this fic. Whoops... -covers mouth- Did I just give it away?  
  
- - -  
  
**Title –** Inspire Me  
  
**Author –** Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Genre –** General, Romance, Angst (this is a bit further chapters, though)  
  
**Rating –** PG-13 (for now)  
  
**Spoilers –** Almost everything about the Marauders and the history of Hogwarts.  
  
**Warnings –** Slash, Language  
  
**Main Pairings –** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
  
**Disclaimer –** I do NOT own the entire cast of HP. They are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Names, places, or settings that are not mentioned in the books are entirely mine. -shifty look- You hear me?! MINE!!!  
  
- - -  
  
** Inspire Me**  
  
Revival  
  
"Urrrghh..."  
  
_What happened?  
_  
"Oh, you're awake. How're you feeling, dear? Don't get up, silly boy! You need rest!"  
  
Remus leaned back against his pillows in the Infirmary. He looked expectantly at the kind, plump lady in front of him.  
  
"Madame Florence. Call me Matron if you like. Feeling okay? Here, have a good cup of hot chocolate. Go on, now! It's not poisoned!"  
  
He tentatively lifted his mug towards his lips and felt the milky chocolate go down his throat. Matron fussily twaddled around him, patting the bed sheets.  
  
"Your friends brought you here after your nasty shock. Dear 'Lawney is here too," she said, motioning towards the person beside his bed. He didn't even notice the frizzy-haired girl at first. She was pale and ghost-like and her lips were slightly tinted with blue.  
  
"'Lawney?"  
  
"Sybil Trelawney, dear. Small one, she is. People find her just a tad weird though, what with her... abilities,"  
  
Remus perked up at that. "Abilities? What abilities?" he asked. But Matron only absently fiddled with Remus's blanket, not answering. Remus pressed on, eager for more information. "What abilities? I would like to know. I won't tell anybody!"  
  
Matron looked up, her kindly face showing a sad smile. "I've said too much, dearie. Don't worry yourself about it. Please call me when she wakes up, alright? I'll be whipping up some healing balms," she said. She then said something else, so soft, that nobody human could hear. But Remus wasn't human, well, not entirely. So he heard it anyway.  
  
"You're not the only one with dark secrets, Remus Lupin."  
  
Remus could only stare at her retreating form.  
  
---  
  
It was official. The Fates were out to get him. First day in Hogwarts and already in the Infirmary? Just his luck. Remus sank down on his pillows, bored to death. He carelessly threw the book he was reading aside. Who cared about pixies anyway? He studied his pale, alabaster hands, lightly running his fingers over the smooth skin. It was just about the only place where there weren't any scars left from his transformation.  
  
He looked back at the girl next to him. She didn't move an inch. _What could be wrong with her? She looks perfectly normal. Well, as normal as a fainting corpse could ever look like..._  
  
"Argh..." he said softly. He wanted out of this place, NOW! This small sound attracted Matron again.  
  
"Bored again, love? My dear, that's the twelfth book you've thrown away so far! Be a bit more grateful, why don't you? I'm the one who has to take regular trips to the Library to get them for you. My feet can't take it anymore!" she exclaimed, but not before giving Remus a quick smile to show that she was joking. Remus gave her his patented 'Piteous Puppy' look. Matron only groaned, "Do stop that. It's not going to work on me! You'll be staying until tomorrow at dawn. It's only a night here! You might as well sleep now. It's nearly nine..."  
  
"Pfftt... Which idiot sleeps at nine?"  
  
Matron and Remus looked towards the door. Sirius and James were leaning against it, arms folded. Both trying to look intimidating, but failing terribly. Matron rolled her eyes. "Not you two monsters again? I've just about had it with the both of you. Remember last term? What with you and your new and improved Deadly Dungbombs? This infirmary was full with students, all out of it."  
  
The two boys sat on Remus's bed and Sirius grinned, "Well, all of them were Slytherins, Matron. And we all know about your deep fetish with the Slytherin lads, eh? It was your birthday present!" He wriggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Why you!" Matron gave a tug of Sirius's ear, making him whimper in pain.  
  
"She's still konked, is she?" James nodded over to Trelawney. Sirius snorted, "Great observation there, brainiac,"  
  
"What are you both doing here? Where're the others?" asked Remus non- commitedly, smoothening out his bed sheets. He couldn't stand the way they folded under the weight of the three of them. James and Sirius smirked at the neat freak. Both subtlely shuffled their positions, causing more creases around the bed.  
  
"You didn't think that we'd let you stay here all alone with Miss Frightful Face and Madame Kinky, now, eh?" This earned another playful cuff on Sirius's ear. "All of the others are slogging through their homework," continued James.  
  
"Homework! I'll be late!"  
  
"No you won't. I've excused you from your homework today, so remember to ask for a slip tomorrow before breakfast," said Matron, before making her way to the other side of the room.  
  
"I say you must be bloody unlucky. First day in here and all," said Sirius, sympathetically. James slapped Sirius on the back. "No worries about THAT! We can compensate it with our immensely good luck, can't we, Siri?"  
  
Matron came back with a hot cup of chrysanthemum tea. "Drink it, it'll do you good," she said. Remus took a sip and blanched. "Urgh..."  
  
James grabbed the mug and sniffed it. "What ELSE have you got in this thing?" he asked, screwing his nose to detect any unfamiliar whiff. Matron only shrugged childishly. "I grounded the leaves and the stem along with it," she said, "It's supposed to be good for you, child! Drink!"  
  
"Don't drink it, Remus. She's out to get you! She's taken to you, I can tell. It's probably some weirdo drug like that witch gave to that 'Snow Purple' or 'Snow Green' or something! It'll make you pass out faster than the train headed for those two puppies in 'Lady and the Chump'!" yabbered Sirius. This time, Matron dragged Sirius to the door by the ear, making him yelp softly all the way.  
  
"Hey, I thought it was 'Lady and the Trump Card'? And was it the first movie or the second, cause I don't remember..." said James thoughtfully. Matron gave a meaningful glare to James, obviously saying 'Get out NOW'. Needing no more prompting, James practically flew out the door, grabbing Sirius by the hand.  
  
"_DDOONN'TT DRRRRIIIINKKKK IIIITTTTT!!!"_ Sirius yelled dramatically as he left. Matron shook her head. "Honestly, Black couldn't be quiet if he tried. Those two would be the death of me, I tell you," she said.  
  
Remus could only grin at the stupidity of the two boys and went back to smoothening his sheets, wondering why there seemed to have an amazing amount of creases since James and Sirius came.  
  
"Go to sleep now, dear. It's nearly ten," came the lilting voice of Matron. Remus nodded obediently before lying back and closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
---  
  
"My dear, wake up now. It's almost time for breakfast. Go wash up, I've got your clothes here already."  
  
Remus peeked from under his blankets and sleepily rubbed his eyes before walking like a zombie to the bathroom. He noticed that Sybil Trelawney was up, with a blank look on her face. He didn't bother about her but took a nice warm bath.  
  
After changing (and making sure everything was in place) and combing his hair (making sure, of course, that there was no strand poking out strangely), he stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"My goodness, it does take you long in the bathroom, doesn't it?" came an unfamiliar voice. He looked at Trelawney and felt a bit miffed. Her voice was vague and soft, you had to strain to hear it, most unlike the way she lost control last night.  
  
"You're the newbie, aren't you?" she asked. Remus nodded, not wanting to exchange more talk with this apparent dreamer.  
  
"You have a secret too, don't you? Something dark and terrible that you try to hide, but you want to know something? Someone's going to find out anyway. It's in your Fate..."  
  
Remus stopped in his tracks. How did she know? She didn't know the exact thing, but she still struck a nerve nonetheless. He quickly walked to the end of the room towards Matron. He quickly walked to the end of the room, towards Matron.  
  
"Do you have my permission slip, Matron?" he asked, rather rushed. Matron looked up from her desk. "Oh yes, dearie. Just let me find it first... hmm... eh... oooh... Oh, here you go. Now take care okay? Won't want anything more to happen to you," she said, smiling. Remus thanked her and left the Infirmary, the pink paper in hand. It was a few corridors before he stopped. He hadn't come this way before. He didn't even know where the Great Hall was from the Infirmary.  
  
"Lost, are you?" came a loud, jaunty voice. Remus jumped and looked around. A portrait of a man in his twenties was beside him.  
  
Remus didn't feel like going back to the Infirmary and make a fool out of himself in front of Trelawney again. "Yes, I am, actually. Would you by chance have any idea where the Great Hall is?" asked Remus. The man concentrated before yelling a response.  
  
"Yes, I do! Go straight, then down the stairs to the left. It'll lead you to the north wing, where the main hall is. Then I'm sure you know where to go from there."  
  
Remus gave a small 'thank you' before hurrying off. If he had been paying more attention, he would have noticed the portrait's name, 'The Lost Wanderer', engraved on the gold plaque.  
  
---  
  
"Sirius, you must be bloody nuts to think of annoying Peeves," panted James. Sirius could only laugh breathlessly in reply. Both boys were running like the wind, both being chased by an irritated Peeves with his enchanted tomatoes.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
_Sploosh...  
  
Splat...  
  
Squish..._  
  
"Remus, what are you doing here?"  
  
Remus, Sirius and James were on the floor, having collided only seconds earlier. Also, all dripping in tomato goop. Sirius couldn't help laughing inside. The boy looked so muddled and adorably lost that it was quite hard not to get up and give him a big hug. Peeves chortled and glided away, hooting, obviously satisfied.  
  
"Isn't this the way to the Great Hall?" came the innocent reply. The other two boys stared.  
  
"That's all the way in the other wing..."  
  
...  
  
"Oh..."  
  
---  
  
After having cleaned up, the three boys went for their first class, not having enough time to have breakfast. Frustrated and hungry, they trodded off to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Remus couldn't help feeling a bit apprehensive as they were given an obstacle course to pass through. He never liked heights, ever since his sister nearly fell from a twelve story building. He had NO intention of falling fifteen feet from the in the air.  
  
"Lupin, what are you doing!? Get on a broom, now!" screamed Madam Wu. She was a stern domineering woman with muscles the size of Quaffles. But then again, Remus had no intention of having a death wish so early as well.  
  
"Err..." Seeing the look on Madam Wu's face, he snatched a broom from the stands and hopped onto it with a sickly feeling.  
  
The broom lifted him easily, making him clutch at it even harder. He wasn't even sure how to make this infernal piece of wood move. He tried leaning forward.  
  
"Hey, what're you trying to do, Loopy? Rape the broom or something?" came the nasally voice. Looking up, he saw Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy giving him bad-ass smirks from the other side of the Pitch. Remus felt himself flush maddeningly. They always made him feel uncomfortable. A rush of wind came up beside him.  
  
"I suppose you could do better, Snappers!? I highly doubt it, seeing that someone as stupid as you wouldn't be able to count from ten backwards!" shouted Frank Longbottom, nearly deafening poor Remus beside. Frank had the LOUDEST voice in the whole second year altogether. It was practically a sonic boom.  
  
"Dear, dear. Do keep your voice down, Longbottom. I can't help thinking you're a bit... uncultured to be screaming like that," chided Malfoy mockingly.  
  
"BOYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? IT'S WARMING UP! SO?! WARM UP!!!"  
  
All four boys scooted away from the raging coach, who was now shaking her Bludger-like fist at a group of girls chattering on their brooms.  
  
"You there! Quit talking and START WARMING UP!!! GOGOGOGOGOGO!!!"  
  
Needless to say, she wouldn't have caught those girls yapping during this class anymore.  
  
---  
  
Lance, James and Remus made their way back to the castle, both trudging sloggily through the mildly wet grass.  
  
"Blimey, I think Wuffers was seriously unloved when she was a child. I forgot how slave-driving she could be," sighed James, wiping sweat off his brow.  
  
"I'm so tired, I could just fall asleep right here. To make matters worse, this is our first class of the day..." grouched Lance.  
  
"Urrghh..."  
  
James patted both of them on the back. "Well, at least we aren't having detention with her this evening," he said. All of them cheered up visibly after hearing that. Sirius had made the ultimate mistake of trying to get out of the obstacle course.  
  
"Madam? I don't think I could fly anymore. You see, I have a weak heart, and I can't take—"  
  
"WEAK HEART!? WEAK HEART!?!? AFTER BOTH YOU AND POTTER WERE CHASING EACH OTHER AROUND THE PLACE LIKE DERANGED MONKEYS!? I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK HEART! OOHHHH, YES I WILL!! YOU'LL HAVE ONE AFTER DETENTION, FIVE O' CLOCK TODAY!!!"  
  
Remus was mildly amused at the petrified look on Sirius's face. But he still felt sympathetic at the same time. Detention with Wu could mean suicide.  
  
---  
  
Next was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Remus was fascinated by the dull lanterns that were filled with Firepox pixies and the spacious peaceful atmosphere. In the middle of the room was a small cage, and inside the small cage was a...  
  
"Eww! What IS that thing?" yelped Gwendoline Minx, shrinking back in disgust. The door opened again and a small lady walked in.  
  
"That is a X'dion. Don't go near it, Mr. Cummings, yes? I can assure you that it will probably chew off your head if you goad him. It doesn't like to be provoked, yes? Get to your seats, class. It's time to start the lesson," said Professor Bonnet, waving her hands around.  
  
Just then, Sirius barged in through the door with a bang. Bonnet smiled evilly. "Late again, yes, Mr. Black? I have half a mind—"  
  
James smiled playfully at that. "So true..."  
  
"—to take away any marks, yes? Well then, you can thank Mr. Black for the loss of 10 marks, yes?" she simpered. Lance silently mimicked her behind her back, making Remus snigger in spite of himself. Sirius nodded at the professor and then sat beside James, the bespectacled boy sighing. He could hear Sirius apologizing profusely in response.  
  
Lance sat next to Remus, having an intense staring competition with the wall in front of the class. Remus studied the X'dion. It was obviously very young, as it was only about the size of a cat. A rather mean cat, he corrected himself. The X'dion was growling and snarling, throwing itself against the metal bars every few seconds. Despite it's size, it had fangs the length of five inches long.  
  
"So yes, can anybody tell me something about the X'dion?"  
  
"Apart from the fact that it's totally ugly?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Abbot, besides that..."  
  
"And that it seems to smell?"  
  
"That too, Mr. Harrison, yes..."  
  
...  
  
"No one?" asked Bonnet, fake surprise on her face. All she got were blank stares and a muffled yawn from Peter. She huffed, "And to think, yes, that I had actually expected this class to be somewhat smarter than last year's. Very well, yes? The X'dion, as ugly and smelly you all think they are, feast on human flesh. No other. It prefers it's meat to be alive and fresh," (groans and 'ick's came from all over the class).

"and does have quite an appetite. I caught this X'dion wandering in the Forbidden Forest, far from it's nest. It had nearly devoured my hand in the process," (everybody peeked and nearly fainted when they saw the bloody mess she called her hand) "this one is around three months old and is a she. Females tend to be more aggressive than males," (Sirius whispered "They all are," and earned a whap upside the head from Lily).

"they are even more protective when they are with child," ("It's a scary thought when you find out that someone as violent as Lily gets worse when she's pregnant," Sirius continued. Lily's friends had to restrain her from killing Sirius outright).  
  
"Whenever you encounter a X'dion, try using a stunning spell to stop it's movements and then finishing it off by crippling it's hind legs then uttering a simple monster death charm. It's legs are extremely powerful as it can leap from one place to another in a flash."  
  
"Excuse me, professor... Isn't it mean to hurt the X'dion?" asked a girl. Bonnet gave a long, exaggerated sigh. She had obviously encountered many tree-huggers like this one before.  
  
"Ms. Bones, better to cripple another than to BE crippled. X'dion's legs regenerate every couple of weeks, so it shouldn't give them much pain. Since all of you are so interested in them, I would like a four-foot paper on how X'dions capture, torture then eat their victims. IN DETAIL..."  
  
Every student's face had taken on a strange hue of queasy green. Bonnet only smiled sweetly at them. James was gaping, along with Wanda, mouth wide open. Even Lance was paying attention, shocked out of his reverie.  
  
"Professor? Why do we need to know that? It's going to be no use later on, right?" asked James hopefully. Bonnet squinted an eye and peered closely at James, who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Why do you think that? You'll need to know how to escape it while you can. Besides, you might at least KNOW how they tortur you, yes? So when they're tearing your limbs apart," ("urgh...") "you'll remember your essay so you can escape, yes? Besides, it may come out in you O.W.Ls. Written, mind you..."  
  
A big collected sigh of relief echoed around the room.  
  
---  
  
**A/N –** Here's my latest update. =D I hope you're happy with it. I hated typing it out (as usual). This author's engine runs on reviews. Submit review fuel to keep me running. Pretty please?  
  
-orders Sirius to run around with a jar of cookies-  
  
A cookie if you review! Please tell me how I'm going so far. I love reading your feedback!

**Kawaii Kinomoto**


End file.
